


Folie à deux

by Linkito



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi and Akira meet one year earlier, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But also a Ruin-It, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Eventual Romance, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Redemption, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkito/pseuds/Linkito
Summary: Folie à deux:the madness of twoCast aside by his family and the rest of the world, Akira Kurusu is left bitter and jaded. Seemingly a prisoner of his own fate, Akira's resentment only festers until he meets Goro Akechi, who urges him to use that anger to seek out revenge against the world that has forsaken him.It isn't until one year later that Akira is exposed to the possibility of changing hearts - of rehabilitation. But after being dragged so far down, will he still reach out to the light?[In which Akira meets Akechi before any of the Phantom Thieves]





	1. Mythomania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And I want it so bad  
>  I'd shoot the sunshine into my veins  
> I can't remember the good old days_

_April 11_

_Shujin Academy is ugly_ , Akira thought. Granted, it was an obvious step down from Seigi Academy; after all, what kind of school accepts a student with two strikes on his record? But Akira still couldn’t shake the feeling that this place was some kind of prison from the moment he spotted the gates. Everything was so grey and uninviting, even the bright banners welcoming students back did little to lighten the heavy air surrounding the place. This school was supposed to be prestigious, in fact, Akira even considered himself lucky to obtain acceptance, but now…

Akira sighed. This is what he deserved, he supposed.

And of course it was raining. _Why wouldn’t it be?_ Akira thought cynically. He found shelter underneath an awning while he double checked his route. From the corner of his eye, Akira could see a girl his age shake some water off her clothes and glance his way. Not one to bring attention to himself, Akira busied himself on his phone to avoid eye contact. It was best to keep a low profile, after all, since he had no intention of staying at this school if he could help it.

Akira found himself thumbing over the Metaverse Navigator app and sighing again. He shouldn’t be here. He knew this was the best-case scenario, but it just made all their plans more complicated. His finger hovered over his contacts, contemplating a few different things he could send, but nothing seemed worth typing; his anxieties weren’t relevant to the mission. And now that he was stuck at Shujin, Akira was hardly relevant to the mission either. The red glare of the Metaverse app reflected in Akira’s glasses. To his amusement, he found himself yearning for that other world. Akira would much rather get lost in the expanse of the alternate version of Tokyo than stumble around the monotonous hallways of Shujin Academy. He wouldn’t have to deal with the forced pleasantries of the first day of school. Wouldn’t have to deal with people at all, for that matter.

And it wouldn’t be raining.

“Dammit, screw that pervy teacher!” A voice snapped Akira out of his thoughts and back to reality. The girl from earlier was gone, and now a gruff-looking teenager had taken her place. He scowled at a car as it drove away.

“Pervy teacher?” Akira couldn’t help but ask.

The other boy, who Akira quickly learned was named Ryuji Sakamoto, spared no time describing the teacher in question: Kamoshida. Normally, Akira would have tuned this unnecessary load of information out, but something about the boy amused him. Perhaps it was their mutual distaste for being here that day. Or perhaps it was simply refreshing to hear someone vocalize their complaints so freely. Akira could almost say he envied that.

“He acts like he’s King of the castle or some shit,” Ryuji continued unprompted as they finally braved the rain. “You said you’re new here, right? Well don’t get any ideas about Shujin based on its reputation. It’ll just disappoint ya. It’s full of people like Kamoshida.”

That didn’t surprise Akira in the slightest. The world was filled with people like Kamoshida.

Akira opened his mouth to say something, but instead he pressed his lips together tightly as a familiar distortion briefly interrupted his senses. Akira immediately tensed upon realizing exactly why the rain had stopped. Were those keywords? Kamoshida, Shujin, Castle… _shit_. Akira hadn’t closed his app.

He snatched his phone out from his pocket, and sure enough, the Metaverse app was shining bright as ever. Akira looked up at Ryuji, who was still strolling his way through the alley toward what Akira could only imagine would be a castle only slightly less inviting than Shujin Academy. Ryuji seemed unfazed, meaning Akira had only moments to react before his classmate was made aware of the Metaverse.

“H-hold on!” Akira said, all while keeping his voice low. He couldn’t afford any shadows noticing him, or else his clothes could change and give him away. If Ryuji turned around to see Akira suddenly garbed in a dark clothes, a mask, and blood red gloves, it would make lying his way out of his situation much harder.

Unfortunately for Akira, Ryuji did not turn around. “Hurry up, dude, I don’t want to be blamed for your first tardy!” He called back, assuming his new companion had simply fallen behind. “I know I said some nasty stuff about the school, but it’s nothin’ to be scared— What the heck?!”

Akira didn’t even have to look. He knew he’d messed up now.

“Dude, are you seeing this? Is this some kind of prank?” Ryuji sputtered, mindlessly making his way toward the drawbridge of an enormous castle. Was he really willing to believe this could be a prank? If that was the case, Akira thought, then maybe he could talk his way out of this yet.

“Wait—“ Akira insisted. But Ryuji was on a mission to find someone to question about this bizarre castle, and had already wandered inside. Akira stopped at the door, swallowing hard and praying his lack of presence at this new school meant he wouldn’t be considered a threat. He could just leave now, he thought darkly for a moment. But he knew he couldn’t leave Ryuji to fend for himself in there; he’d almost certainly die, and despite how much trouble the guy had caused in the five minutes Akira had known him, Akira wouldn’t allow that. He would just have to improvise.

He stepped inside, grateful when his school uniform remained intact, and hurried to find Ryuji. Of course, by the time Akira caught up to him, he was already engaging with a large, burly soldier – a shadow, no doubt. He wasn’t sure if the universe was cursing him or Ryuji.

It’s not like Akira could tell Ryuji not to engage. He couldn’t justify any knowledge he had about this place without giving himself away, and he certainly couldn’t warrant any knowledge about Shujin Academy and their apparent employment of soldiers. Maybe if he was lucky, the guards would simply throw them out... But Akira was never lucky.

The shadow slammed its shield down on his new companion, and Akira’s hands twitched. He wanted nothing more than to feel the steel of his blade.

“Just run!” Ryuji shouted as he was succumbed by the ever-increasing number of shadows. Akira couldn’t help but admire the boy- he was utterly helpless in this situation, but he was still willing to play the hero. Akira could hear Arsene call out to him from deep within his heart.

Yes, running would be the easy way out. But it was blindly rushing into trouble that had gotten him mixed up in all this, after all, so it was only fair he stayed true to himself. Akira brought his hand up to his face, ready to tear his mask off as soon as it materialized--

But he was knocked out with a whack of a shield before it did.

 

...

 

When he came to, Akira was horribly dizzy.

“Dude, come on! Wake up already, you’re freaking me out!” Ryuji’s voice rang out. His voice sounded hoarse. He must have been shouting for a while now. How long was Akira out?

“Are you alright?” Akira asked as he took in his surroundings. A prison cell. Evidently he was right about Shujin.

“Me?” Ryuji said, seemingly baffled. “I mean my head hurts like hell, but you were out way longer than I was, so I should be asking _you_ that!”

Akira frowned. He felt fine, for the most part. A slightly dizzying headache, if anything. He chalked it up to being knocked unconscious in the middle of summoning his persona. It was already a painful process, even without a whack to the head.

“Would you keep it down?? I told you he would be fine! I can sense these things!” A boyish voice said from across the hallway.

“Oh right,” Ryuji said. “Some guy claiming to be a ‘master thief’ keeps yapping at me.” He rolled his eyes. “But what kind of master thief gets caught...” He added in a hushed grumble.

“I heard that!” The voice shrieked, making the blond flinch. “And I _told_ you, I got caught off guard while summoning my persona! It’s incredibly disorienting!”

Well, that explained the headache. Wait. Akira tensed. _Another persona user?_

Ryuji scrunched his eyebrows together. “Ugh, again with this nonsense. Do you have any idea what he’s talking about, Akira?” So Ryuji was quick to drop formalities, Akira noted. To be fair, being thrown into jail together does tend to speed up the familiarity process.

“No,” Akira lied. He hated lying.

“Don't be modest!” The voice called out again. “I could feel a surge of energy out there before you two got dragged into that cell! I’m willing to bet it wasn’t this moron, so it’s gotta be you!”

“Hey!” Ryuji sputtered. But he dismissed his aggression quickly and looked over to Akira again. “Are you sure you don't know what he’s talking about, dude? Because we could definitely use a ‘surge of energy’ or whatever right about now.”

Akira hesitated. It was one thing to reveal himself to Ryuji, who seemed harmless enough. But another persona user was here, and Akira couldn’t even see his face. But before he could reach a decision, two guards emerged from the shadows along with a grown man - Kamoshida, he assumed - clad only in a kingly cape and barely concealing underwear. Akira had to turn the laugh that escaped into a gasp. He forgot he was supposed to be unnerved by all of this.

“Ugh! I told you guys to keep quiet!” The voice said, as if he hadn’t been shouting as well. “Well here’s your chance! Unlock your persona and don't hold back!!”

 

... 

 

By the time they escaped from the Palace, Akira was exhausted. It wasn’t that the Metaverse was particularly taxing, -- no, not after a year of traversing it -- but having to think about the consequences of everything he said while still playing the part of the kind but clueless transfer student was too much for him to handle. He hated being two-faced. He felt like his personas hated it too. Either way, he had managed to keep things from getting any worse, so once they spotted the actual school building, Akira let out heavy sigh of relief. Ryuji did as well.

“We’re back,” Ryuji said after a long moment. It seemed he was still taking this all in. “So, that other world or whatever the cat called it...that was for real?”

Akira nodded. No use lying anymore.

“And that persona thing you summoned? Sheesh, dude, you’re something else. Glad I ran into you or I might have been toast!” Akira felt guilty receiving praise when it was his fault Ryuji ended up in the Palace in the first place. He smiled politely, however, ignoring the sinking feeling in his gut.

“Aw crap, we’re way late for class, aren’t we?!” Ryuji said after smacking his head with the palm of his hand. “And I doubt anyone will buy the story that we got sucked into another dimension.” Akira found it strange to worry about something as trivial as attendance considering they had just been fighting for their lives, but he _was_ supposed to be fitting in.

The two of them rushed inside, trying and failing to avoid attention from any staff. Ryuji led them to the 2nd year hallway, and Akira lost sight of him by sneaking into a dark corner for a moment’s peace. Akira’s head was still racing. It probably wouldn’t stop until tonight, when he could finally discuss all of this with his only confidant.

Akira hung his head, then peered around the corner. A few students were out in the halls, so he figured he made it somewhere between classes. He stepped out of the shadows and walked towards his homeroom. Before entering, however, Akira slipped his phone out of his pocket and dialed a familiar number. Straight to voicemail, but it didn’t matter. Akira had to be brief.

“...Goro, we may have a problem.”


	2. Folie simultanée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The best of us can find happiness in misery._

“It’s hard to fake awakening to a persona. Luckily Sakamoto seems unaware of the workings of the metaverse. The cat, however…”

“Again, just so I’m sure I’m getting this straight, there’s a _talking cat?_ ”

“Why are you so fixated on the cat?” Akira said with a teasing grin.

“It’s weird,” Akechi insisted. As if everything about their lives wasn’t.

It had been a while since Akira had visited Akechi in his apartment. Akechi was a private person, even around Akira, whom he trusted more than anyone. So private, in fact, that Akira was still yet to see the detective’s room. Considering everything that transpired that day though, the two of them needed somewhere discreet to talk. Akira was grateful to be in the comfort of Akechi’s living room after all the unfamiliar places he was dragged to in the past 24 hours.

However, while Akira may have been relaxed, he could tell Akechi was frustrated. That was to be expected. Akechi liked when things went his way, and lately things just seemed to be getting more and more complicated, to the point where they were practically falling apart. Akira had been careless, and now a loud-mouthed civilian knew about the metaverse and another persona-user knew about Akira. All this because Akira got expelled from Seigi... of course, it was for that precise reason that Akechi couldn’t allow himself to be mad at Akira.

“So the cat thinks you’ve just awoken to your persona,” Akechi said, repeating the information in small chunks so he could begin to truly process it. Akira nodded. He could see the gears in the high school detective’s head turning, slowly but surely developing a plan to deal with their new circumstances. “And the student, Sakamoto. He doesn’t have a persona.”

_Not yet._ Akira wanted to say. He couldn’t imagine Ryuji would leave things alone. He seemed to have a personal vendetta against this Kamoshida, and he definitely had the bullheadedness to pursue it. He reminded Akira of himself, albeit twice as reckless.

“Does he have the navigation app?” Akechi asked. Akira could only shrug. He had purposely avoided the other boy for the rest of the day. He didn’t dare do anything else stupid before talking with Akechi about how to proceed.

“Well if he doesn’t, then our problems are solved. We just make sure he never enters the metaverse again and with any luck, he decides it was all a dream and lets it go.” Akechi said, even though Akira could tell he had absolutely no faith in this possibility. Today was certainly proof that the two boys had no such luck.

“And if he does?” Akira asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

Akechi chuckled. “I don't know.”

Akira knew better than to believe that. When Akechi said he didn’t know what to do about something, more often than not it meant he actually did know how to proceed, but also knew Akira would not approve.

Akira hurriedly shifted the focus off Ryuji. “The cat said something about changing hearts.” Akechi nodded; he had also been curious about that. “...I think I want to go back.”

“To the Palace?” Akechi said, blinking a few times before shaking his head. “Akira, I’m not sure-”

“I know it’s risky, but that cat clearly knows things we don't.” Akira knew Akechi couldn’t resist that. The idea of learning more about the metaverse, of Akira’s sentence to Shujin being worth something... Akechi would relent.

“Well... I can’t tell you what you can or cannot do,” Akechi said slowly, and Akira smirked. _No, but you always try._ This was Akechi’s way of yielding. By pretending he never had a chance.

“We may as well try to use this to our advantage.” Akira said, figuring that kind of language would quell Akechi’s nerves. “You worry about the big picture. I’ll improvise.” That was how they had always functioned in the past, after all. Akechi was a truly skilled strategist, but he needed time to lay out possibilities and consider the consequence of each individual move. Akira, however, acted primarily on instinct, making him much more suited for quick decision-making. Akira could never handle being as calculated as the detective was, and likewise, Akechi couldn’t stand making what he called “thoughtless actions.” This always made Akira snicker; as smart as Akechi was, he had absolutely no faith in his own intuition.

“...Don't get yourself into trouble.” Akechi finally said.

“When do I ever?” Akira responded cheekily.

Akechi narrowed his eyes, but Akira could tell he was resisting a smile. “Consistently.”

The two of them spent the rest of the evening catching up. An unexpected palace and a persona-wielding cat weren’t the ideal reasons to reconvene, but both of them were somewhat pleased that they had an excuse to talk. Ever since Akira got kicked out of their school, these moments were scarce. They used to be able to make time for each other after classes in the very least, before Akechi was whisked away to the police station to deal with cases he had to pretend to not already know about. But Akechi had his image to be concerned with, and Akira practically had “trouble” written on his forehead at this point. And they couldn’t even use the excuse of studies to justify being seen together now that Akira attended a different school. Akechi said he’d make an effort to drop by LeBlanc more often. He’d need the caffeine to keep up with all these new developments anyway.

“How is Sojiro-san handling your transfer?” Akechi thought to ask.

Akira shrugged. “He believed you when you claimed I was innocent. But you know how he is.” Sojiro hardly spoke to Akira, even before his expulsion from Seigi. If it hadn’t been for Akechi pulling strings to get him accepted into Shujin (Akira’s exceptional test scores hadn’t hurt either), Sojiro would have almost certainly kicked Akira out into the streets. Akira was on thin ice, to say the least.

“Adults always believe me,” Akechi teased. Meanwhile Akira could speak nothing but truth but he’d still be treated like a pathological liar. And yet people believed Akechi. If only they knew.

“They shouldn't. I never do.” Akira said.

“You wound me,” Akechi replied, then proceeded to pour the two of them another cup of tea. He stopped above Akira’s cup. “...Speaking of Sojiro, you may want to get back to LeBlanc. We can’t have you getting kicked out of your residence. It’s bad enough that you switched schools.”

“I could just live here,” Akira said, grinning when Akechi almost dropped the kettle.

“...I cannot justify housing a criminal.” Akechi huffed.

“I’ve never done anything wrong in my life.”

“Go home, Akira.”

Akira grabbed his stuff and headed for the door with a hearty chuckle. Their banter always raised his spirits. As he reached for the door, however, he paused. There was one thing he forgot to consider. Akira then tilted his head so Akechi could see the smile fade from his face and be replaced by a serious expression.

“Goro,” he started, and the name immediately grabbed his friend’s attention. “...maybe we don't tell Shido about this.”

 

...

 

It took Akira a long time to fall asleep that night, so when he opened his eyes and saw the familiar sight of a prison cell ceiling, he sighed. After such a long day, was it too much to ask for a peaceful night’s sleep?

Akira sat up and frowned in Igor’s direction. “It’s been a long time since you last called me here.”

Caroline slammed her baton against the bars of the prison cell. “Stand up straight when you address our master, inmate!” Akira’s frown deepened. He didn’t miss this.

Igor’s lips curled into a disturbing smile as Akira rose. “It’s been a long while since you last contemplated rehabilitation.”

“Meaning what, exactly?” Akira responded curtly, earning a glare from each twin.

Akira didn’t know why he expected a direct answer; Igor never provided them. So Akira was unfazed when the man chuckled from behind his folded hands and left him with nothing more than a cryptic prophecy. “...Meaning the game may begin at last.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect longer chapters from here on out! I've got a lot planned.


	3. Repetitio unitatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And it's kind of funny_   
>  _The way we're wearing anchors on our shirts_   
>  _When being anchored aboard just feels like a curse_

_Akira and Akechi made their way down the familiar roads leading to Cafe Leblanc. The sun was setting, casting eerie shadows over the two boys, and Akechi seemed deep in thought. With the light behind him it was impossible for Akira to discern his companion’s expression but nonetheless, he could sense something was off. After an entire afternoon of studying, Akechi would usually be bustling with newfound knowledge. The silence was uncommon, although not all that unwelcome. Akira valued people who he could enjoy quiet moments with._

_“...I want to show you something,” Akechi said suddenly._

_“Alright,” Akira said._

_Apparently Akechi hadn’t been expecting such immediate acceptance, because he paused. “...You have to trust me though. Don't freak out.” Always so dramatic._

_“Are you going to murder me?” Akira teased. This made Akechi laugh, but Akira swore he saw something dark flash across his eyes. Akira trusted him anyway._

 

* * *

 

_April 12_

Ryuji and Akira ended up in the Metaverse again, despite all of Akira’s efforts. To be fair, he could have tried harder, but he decided maintaining his calm and friendly demeanor was more important than keeping Ryuji out. He knew Akechi would disapprove, but it would be hypocritical considering how much he valued his own amiable facade. And honestly, Akira wasn’t faking. He couldn’t help but like Ryuji. His anger was honest, and Kamoshida definitely deserved every ounce of it. Perhaps on some level, Akira wanted to take down Kamoshida as well.

Besides, Ryuji just wanted to memorize the victims’ faces, which was honestly rather clever. It had taken Akechi quite some time before he had realized how he could utilize the Metaverse to obtain evidence to use against their enemies. So Akira dealt with his newbie-act a little longer under the scrutiny of the cat, who accompanied them once again. This was for the abuse victims, he told himself.

But it was for Ryuji, too. Akira couldn’t deny it. The fact that the boy was willing to endanger himself in an unknown world, defenseless and completely reliant on two strangers to protect him, was both reckless and commendable.

“You got this, man!” Ryuji cheered when they got the jump on another shadow. He raised a pipe he’d equipped over his head, poising himself to strike if the time ever came, and Akira felt a swell of pride for his new companion. There was no doubt in his mind that Ryuji was capable of much more.

 

* * *

 

_“And based on your understanding of this...navigation app, you think I have this potential as well?” Akira asked slowly, trying to comprehend all that was happening. Just a moment ago, he was on the streets of Tokyo, and now his friend was garbed in princely attire with a large, otherworldly creature hovering over him, and he was telling Akira that he had the same power. Akira would have probably decided that Akechi had slipped him hallucinogens if it weren’t for weird the vision he had the day he arrived in Tokyo - the world stopping, that demonic being calling to him..._

_“Yes. Have you truly not used it?” Akechi asked, like this was all normal and Akira ought to understand perfectly._

_“I tried to delete it. Shouldn’t a detective be more cautious about malware?” Akira relied on his humor here to keep him sane._

_Akechi chuckled. “My curiosity got the better of me, I suppose,” he said. “But this place... it’s a reality parallel to our own. A place only theorized by some of the greatest minds in Japan- we very well may be the only two people in existence to witness it first-hand: the collective unconscious of our world.”_

_Akira had never seen Akechi’s face light up quite like this. His eyes seemed to glisten, challenging even the red of his strange mask; he appeared to be entirely in his element here. Akira had known how much Akechi loved knowledge, so the idea of an experience only he knew about must have been exciting for him. He looked almost like a child who had been entrusted with an incredible secret. But then, why choose to share it? Akira frowned._

_“Akechi. Why did you bring me here?” he asked cautiously._

_“...Truly?” Akechi seemed distant, like he, too, was pondering this exact question, until at last, he smiled. Perhaps the first genuine one he’d ever shown Akira. “...I don't know.”_

 

* * *

 

The shadows overpowered Morgana, and Akira knew these beasts were too powerful for a newly unlocked persona, so he, too, feigned defeat. Arsene reluctantly returned to the depths of his heart, and he could feel Metatron yearning for a taste of battle as well. But Akira didn’t want to reveal his true strength if he could help it, so his options were limited.

Akira could pray for mercy. However, after seeing the kind of torture Kamoshida was willing to place on high schoolers, that seemed unlikely. Conversely, Akira could unleash his true power. Destroy the shadows, perhaps even eradicate Morgana and Ryuji before they could dwell on the implications of Akira’s prowess. ...He knew which course of action Akechi would take.

“Dammit, am I gonna lose again?” Ryuji sputtered. He teeth were gritted as he trembled on his hands and knees upon seeing his allies taken down. And Akira realized there was one other way out of this situation.

 

* * *

 

 _“You hear it, don't you?” Akechi called out. It was like he didn’t even care that he was being overcome by these monsters. He just looked at Akira expectantly, like he had the utmost faith in him, despite Akira having done nothing to earn it._  

_But Akira did hear it. A voice reaching out to him from deep within his heart, the very same one that spoke to him the day he arrived in Tokyo. It pounded and echoed in his head, which began driving Akira mad._

**_“Very well...I have heeded your resolve.”_ **  

 _A beat. And then pain erupted from Akira’s skull. Blue light burst out from all around him, practically blinding him as he writhed and recoiled from the torment that was being thrust upon him. But in spite of it all, Akira felt a roguish grin spread across his face, like he was revelling in the agony, if just for a moment. Because he could feel it now - the power coursing through his veins. It was exhilarating._  

 _Akechi called out to him again. It sounded so distant, as Akira’s ears were still ringing. But the sense of delight that carried across Akechi’s tone was not lost on him. The detective was equally as pleased with Akira’s awakening._  

 _Akira tore off the mask that had materialized. It didn’t matter how much it hurt; all that mattered was this feeling of absolute power. Something the falsely accused teenager had never gotten to experience before. For the first time, he felt capable. Whatever this power was, Akira was loving it._  

 _“Come, Arsene!”_  

_... It would be a long time before Akira realized that Akechi had been perfectly capable of escaping that situation himself._

 

* * *

 

“Stand up for yourself!” Akira heard himself say, as if his mouth had moved on its own. He knew he shouldn’t encourage the awakening of another persona, but who was he to deny Ryuji the freedom of expressing his true self? It seemed selfish to keep the feeling of enlightenment to himself. Ryuji deserved this win.

He knew how Akechi must have felt that day, watching him unleash his persona. Akira looked back on that memory as one of rejuvenation; where he ceased to be what everyone forced him to be and at last exposed his true self. He could only imagine the conflict of keeping such a revelation to himself. It was a wonder Akechi did for so long. 

Perhaps that was the reason, then. Perhaps Akechi had been much lonelier than he chose to let on. Perhaps he wanted to share the feeling as much as Akira did right now. However, if his friend’s reaction to the existence of the cat was any indication, it was possible Akechi wouldn’t appreciate his and Akira’s secret world being opened to others. Akira looked away as Ryuji began to struggle with the materializing mask.

Perhaps this was a mistake.

 

* * *

 

 **Goro Akechi 16:45  
** You told me you’d check in a half an hour ago, so I can only assume you got whisked away to the Metaverse.

 **Goro Akechi 17:01  
** I was kidding. Tell me you’re not in that Palace again. 

 **Goro Akechi 17:05  
** Akira.

 **Akira Kurusu: 17:31  
** Aw. You get restless without me, huh?

 **Akira Kurusu 17:31  
** Also Ryuji has a persona now. 

 **Goro Akechi 17:32  
** Damn it, Akira.

“You’re grinning at your phone. You texting your girlfriend back home or something?” Ryuji asked.

“My mother,” Akira lied. But it felt like the truth considering how many messages were coming in. He pocketed his phone, choosing to deal with the scolding later.

“Well, text her back later! You’ve barely touched your food!” Ryuji said. Akira resisted commenting on how parental _that_ sounded as well. “Also uh, thanks again.”

Akira blinked and lowered his chopsticks. “For what?”

“What do you mean ‘for what?’” Ryuji said with a chortle. “For having my back in there! I know we just met and all, but I felt like I could really rely on you, so...thanks or whatever.”

Akira just stared. He could feel his heart sink into his chest, heavy with the burden of the lies he was carrying. They had never weighed on him quite like this before. Maybe because he wanted this to be true. More than anything, Akira wanted to earn the trust that had been bestowed upon him.

“...No problem,” Akira finally said, glancing back down at his phone as it vibrated again. He’d gotten himself into trouble after all. “Actually, I should go.”

“But your _food_.” Ryuji protested, prompting Akira to stuff his face with a large bite just to placate him. “Alright, well, I’ll see you tomorrow, right? Don't you go ignoring me.”

Akira smiled apologetically and nodded. “Tomorrow.”

As Akira exited the restaurant, he sighed shakily, trying to release some of the pent up anxiety speaking to Ryuji filled him with. Why did he feel so guilty? He knew he shouldn’t have put a civilian in danger, but Ryuji wasn’t a civilian anymore. He could protect himself. But that just made Akira feel worse. He looked at his phone and skimmed over the dozen messages Akechi had sent.

 **Goro Akechi 17:45  
** We need to talk. 

Akira sighed again. Those words stung.

 **Akira Kurusu 17:49  
** I’m on my way.

 

* * *

 

Akechi’s apartment didn’t feel as welcoming this time. Akechi was tense from the moment Akira entered. Silence filled the apartment while Akechi busied himself with making tea that neither of them necessarily wanted. They both needed time to prepare what they wanted to say about these complications that kept arising, yet neither boy wanted to speak first. They didn’t want to admit something was wrong.

It was Akechi who broke the silence as he placed their cups on the table. “...This may seem trite but,” He stood over Akira before taking his seat across from him, eyeing him seriously. His red-brown eyes were intense, and something akin to fear trickled across his expression. “Please just answer.” A long pause. “You’re still on my side, right, Akira?”

It was a funny thing to ask after a year, yes, but Akira knew what Akechi was like. As conniving as the older boy could be, he himself was afraid of betrayal. He so rarely put his trust in anyone for that reason. Akira felt that sinking feeling in his gut again.

“Yes,” Akira answered, knowing the simplicity of the answer would soothe is friend’s nerves.

Akechi nodded and sat down. He still seemed contemplative, but the heavy air that had surrounded them seemed to dissipate. “It’s not that I doubt you,” Akechi started.

“I know,” Akira said. “Though to be fair, I probably deserve it.” Akechi cracked a smile, and immediately Akira felt relieved. “I wish things had stayed as they were, too, Goro. But I think we both knew something like this would happen sooner or later.”

Akechi nodded, but his eyes remained fixated on steam rising from his tea. He was still deep in thought, likely analyzing their possibilities. “It was one thing when it was just the cat... but now there are two other persona-users out there. We no longer have the advantage in numbers.”

Akira grimaced. “You say that as though we need to prepare for battle with them. They aren’t necessarily our enemies.”

“But they are not your friends,” Akechi replied sharply.

Silence again. It was Akira’s turn to stare at his tea.

Akechi sighed. “Why did you do it, Akira?” He didn’t have to specify. They both knew what he meant. There was no way Akira hadn’t been capable of preventing Ryuji’s awakening. And while it wasn’t his style to react with violence, he knew he owed Akechi an explanation for not taking more drastic measures to protect what the two of them had built together.

“I would imagine the same reason you had when I awakened to Arsene,” Akira said softly. He wasn’t really sure for himself, but to be fair, Akechi hadn’t been either back then.

“I doubt that...” Akechi replied. He seemed distant again.

“Why’s that?” Akira asked, genuinely curious. After all, Akechi never _did_ provide a reason as for why he invited Akira into Mementos that day. “I thought he had the potential, and honestly, I felt that he deserved to awaken to his persona. Don't you remember how that felt? To finally be free--”

Akechi laughed bitterly. “You act as though I would have such noble intentions.”

“No?” Akira replied. It’s true that Akechi didn’t often see the good in himself, but Akira did.

“No,” Akechi said definitively. “I was...being selfish that day. Logically, I should have never involved another person in all this, but... it was a moment of weakness.”

Akira said nothing. He nodded slightly, urging Akechi to continue, which earned him another humorless laugh.

“I was...disconsolate,” Akechi finally said, averting his eyes.

“A fancy word for lonely,” Akira teased, but he smiled warmly when Akechi shot him a glare. “That’s okay.”

“It’s not,” Akechi scoffed. He pressed his palm against his forehead, clearly frustrated. He’d been fighting with himself over that decision for a year now. He worried over the repercussions daily, wondered if he would have been better off pursuing his goals alone. It made his head hurt.

Akira leaned forward, demanding eye contact. “Do you regret it?”

Red eyes met grey, and Akechi’s expression melted into resignation. “...No.”

“Good,” Akira said with a smug smile. “So stop fretting over what’s already been done.”

“You’re not off the hook yet about Sakamoto.” Akechi narrowed his eyes, but there was no more severity in his tone.

Akira had to force himself to stop smiling. “I am sorry,” he insisted.

“I know,” Akechi said. “I know you wouldn’t do anything to purposely tarnish the mission. I suppose I got a little anxious at the idea of another person with our power.”

“You needn’t be jealous, Goro,” Akira chimed. “Sakamoto’s cute, but you’ve got that million-yen smile.”

“Try to be serious, Akira.”

“I’m always serious.”

Akechi shook his head, concealing a smile with his hand. He then rose and took their teacups back to the kitchen. Neither of them had bothered to take a drink; it was merely a formality. But with the worst of the confrontation over, the solace it provided was no longer necessary. “You said all he wanted was the victims’ faces, yes?”

Akira nodded. “Hopefully that’s all we need.”

“Hopefully,” Akechi echoed. He didn’t sound hopeful. “Again, while I cannot tell you what to do and cannot begin to understand the pressure of dealing with all of this on the spot...” Akechi sighed. “I have to insist you don't go through with this heist.”

Akira nodded. Admittedly, he was tempted to try. But even so, they lacked the manpower to take on a Palace. Even he and Akechi had struggled to take on Palaces in the past, and with Ryuji being a beginner and Akira pretending to be as well... they stood no chance. So even if Kamoshida deserved to be taken down, Akira knew he couldn’t argue with Akechi on this. Besides, once Akechi made up his mind on something, it was practically impossible to change it.

 

That is, until Akira was threatened with expulsion.

Oh, how quickly Akechi shifted gears the moment Akira’s livelihood was threatened. It was easy to ignore Kamoshida before, when neither of them were directly involved, but now a change of heart seemed to be the only thing that could keep Akira in Tokyo. He had already been hanging on by a thread that a second expulsion would certainly snap.

Things moved quickly from there. When Akira’s classmate, Ann Takamaki, got dragged into the metaverse and consequently went through an awakening, Akechi didn’t even complain. This gave Akira’s new team -- the “Phantom Thieves” -- the manpower required to go through with the job without revealing Akira’s true power. And with Akechi scheming behind the scenes, and Akira appointed as leader, Kamoshida stood no chance. They would have to go through with this after all.

 **Goro Akechi 12:30  
** This all ends after the change of heart, yes?

 **Goro Akechi 12:31  
** Assuming such a thing is even possible.

 **Akira Kurusu 12:40  
** Yes. However, Morgana wants compensation for his help. Something about exploring the metaverse.

 **Goro Akechi 12:42  
** Ha. The cat should be thanking you if anything.

 **Goro Akechi 12:43  
** But fine. Whatever gets him out of your home.

Akechi was getting more accustomed to improvising, considering how often Akira would update him with something that completely threw them for a loop. An attempted suicide, another persona-user, and now a talking cat that had taken residence at the cafe. If Akechi kept trying to plan ahead at this rate, he would work himself to death, that is, if the stress didn’t do him in first. He just had to take a page from Akira’s book and work with what he was given.

“Who’s he always texting, Morgana?” Ryuji grumbled after failing to peer over Akira’s shoulder. Akira pocketed his phone and pouted. His classmates had no respect for privacy.

“Is it that doctor woman you visited the other night?” Morgana inquired. “I think Joker is into older ladies.”

“You got me,” Akira said. He was running out of excuses for his excessive texting. He and Akechi struggled to get together now that Morgana was in the picture, so this was all he had. For that reason, he was happy to embrace whatever accusations were thrown at him, as long as they weren’t along the lines of contacting his co-conspirator in his plot to overthrow the future prime minister of Japan. He just had to keep his phone away from his new feline roommate. He made a note to ask Akechi about better phone security.

Morgana’s cat-face twisted into a grimace. “Whatever keeps your paws off of Lady Ann, I suppose...” he muttered. Akira wondered how long Morgana would take the things he said literally.

“Oy, Ann,” Ryuji said. Ann was staring off the side of the roof, unusually quiet, especially considering the topic of discussion was gossiping about Akira’s private life. She was normally all over that. “You never said if you were down to explore the Palace again tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Ann said, snapping back into reality. “Uh yeah, totally. Sounds good to me.” She smiled brightly, but she was not nearly as practiced in lying as Akira and Akechi were. Akira saw right through her.

“Good,” Ryuji said before Akira could decide if he was going to say anything. “Then I’m gonna go check out that Airsoft store I mentioned and get us some sick gear. Same place tomorrow?”

Akira nodded. With that, Ryuji said a quick goodbye and made his exit; Ann made no motion to follow. Akira wondered if she wanted him and Morgana to leave as well for privacy or if she wanted Akira to pry. He figured it was the latter, considering how willing she had been to open up before she even so much as knew his name, but Akira wasn’t sure if he was comfortable becoming someone else’s confidant. It was one thing to fake being a teammate, but he didn’t want to lie to someone who was willing to confide in him.

Akira motioned for Morgana to hop in his bag and prepared to bid Ann farewell, but Ann interrupted him. “Akira-kun,” she started. Akira cursed under his breath. “Do you think this is what Shiho would want?”

Akira paused. That was not what he expected to hear.

“What do you mean?” he offered lamely. He knew exactly what Ann meant, but he didn’t want to speak out of turn.

Ann sighed and stared off at the clouds again, then down at the ground far below them. “...I mean, is a change of heart really what Kamoshida deserves?”

Akira considered his words carefully. “Are you suggesting he deserves worse?”

Ann twitched and immediately turned around and waved her hands dismissively. “No, no!” She laughed nervously before letting her head drop. She then walked over and sat on one of the desks, absentmindedly patting Morgana as he poked his head out to comfort her. “It just kind of feels like we’re offering him a blank slate, you know? If we steal his twisted desires away, aren’t we essentially making him into a better person?”

Akira was surprised to hear this level of psychological rumination from someone like Ann, especially considering she had only recently been exposed to the metaverse for the first time. This train of thought was something Akira found himself riding out in the late hours of the night as he contemplated how changing hearts would develop his and Akechi’s plans, if at all. The idea of cleansing someone’s heart did almost come off as a favor, after all. Something many people could never deserve.

Morgana piped up. “Kamoshida will be overcome with guilt over his past actions. He’ll confess to his crimes and face the consequences.” The cat tilted his head up with pride, but his eyes were kind as they met Ann’s. “I’m sure of it.”

“I suppose that is what’s best,” Ann concluded, smiling sadly. She didn’t seem entirely convinced, but her expression was honest this time.

“He’ll have to live with what he did to Shiho,” Akira said, surprising the other two. “...and regret it every waking moment.”

Yes, that was the justice Kamoshida deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties on how personas work for the sake of the fanfiction. Since Akira and Akechi would have never tried shadow negotiation, Akira only has two personas right now. I know Metatron is supposed to be a high level fusion, but I’m going with it being born from a high ranking bond with Akechi. (And yes, Akechi was his only confidant at this point. But enter the thieves.)
> 
> Also I don't really know why I refer to him as “Akechi” in the fic considering he and Akira are on a first-name basis. I suppose because the game always called him Akechi. Just seems wrong to call him Goro. Plus it makes it more significant when Akira says his name. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


	4. Metanoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _But I will never end up like him_   
>  _Behind my back, I already am_

_April 24_

**Akira Kurusu 11:28  
** I got Morgana to leave the place for the day. A mission to win over Lady Ann.

 **Goro Akechi 11:30  
** Alright, I’ll meet you soon.

 **Goro Akechi 11:32  
** I still can’t believe you let the cat live with you. You realize how impossibly difficult that makes things, right?

 **Akira Kurusu 11:34  
** I thought he’d take one look at the place and bail.

 **Akira Kurusu 11:34  
** Or Sojiro would kick him out.

Akira sighed into his phone as he let it fall on his face. He didn’t mean for Morgana to take residence with him. But it was a little too late to go back on it now. He groaned when his phone vibrated against his nose.

 **Goro Akechi 11:37  
** I could have told you the boss had a soft spot for animals.

 **Akira Kurusu: 11:39  
** Well we can’t all be detectives. Get over here.

 

* * *

 

It was Sunday and Sojiro had asked Akira to cover at the cafe while he ran some errands. Akira briefly wondered what it was that was always taking up Sojiro’s time, but he didn’t dwell on it. It worked out well for him and Akechi since it had been almost a week since the two of them met face-to-face. Metaverse shenanigans aside, it was strange going so long without seeing Akechi considering they were practically inseparable when Akira still went to Seigi.

Akechi’s usual coffee was already prepared by the time the detective walked into LeBlanc. Akira may not have been the most skilled barista -- Sojiro never seemed willing to teach him much more than the basics -- but he had at least made an effort to perfect Akechi’s order.

“My god,” Akira exclaimed as his friend sat down. “Is that Akechi Goro, famed Detective Prince? In this very cafe?” He placed a hand on his forehead and feigned a starstruck swoon.

Akechi shot a paranoid glance around the cafe, praying no one was there to witness his embarrassment. “ _Akira..._ ” he protested in a hushed tone.

Akira flashed a cheesy grin and laughed as Akechi’s cheeks burned. “Relax, no one’s here. I flipped the sign the moment Sojiro left. Just us today.”

Akechi huffed, but one sip of his coffee easily appeased him. “Just tell me how the change of heart went.”

Akira nodded and leaned his weight against the counter. “Kamoshida’s been keeping quiet, so we don't know for sure if it worked yet, but at least he didn’t drop dead.”

“So there really may be a way to affect someone’s cognition in our world after all...” Akechi set down his cup and cleared his throat. “Well, a way other than--”

“Causing a train wreck?” Akira peered over his shoulder with a frown.

“Ah, so you are still upset about that.” Akechi seemed unfazed, however, and continued busying himself with his drink.

“With the collateral damage, yes.” Akira had never agreed to harming innocent people, only the wicked. But he didn’t hold it against Akechi. He couldn’t have known that would be the result of his ability to warp minds. “But it’s possible we’ve found an alternative method, assuming things go our way.”

“It’s possible...” Akechi said absently. “But considering the end results Shido desires, a change of heart may not always be suitable.”

Akira looked away. He knew that, but he wanted to pretend he could go on without having to hurt anyone else. And without Akechi hurting anyone else. Akira worried what about what it was doing to him. “Something to consider,” he finally said. And they left it at that.

Akechi was quick to change the subject. “So it seems we were right, yes? That it is typical for an individual to only have one persona?” He was referring to the fact that Ann Takamaki had awakened to a single persona as well. That meant all three of Akira’s teammates only held the potential (as far as they knew) to summon one, while only he and Akechi we capable of summoning two.

Akira swallowed hard. “Yes. Morgana even confirmed it for me.” Akira waited for Akechi to set down his coffee. “...because I summoned a third.”

He was right to wait, because Akechi would have surely done a spit-take. He took a moment to regain his composure. “A third persona? Was it...?”

“No, it was different this time. A shadow we defeated granted me its power. It’s weak, but...Morgana thinks this may not be a singular occurrence.” Akira glanced over at his friend, trying to read his expression, but Akechi plastered a smile over his true face.

“Fascinating... so the thieves know your potential now. And you may be stronger than we gave you credit for, Akira.” Akechi’s smile grew, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Jealous?” It was a tease, but Akira wondered if he truly was. Akechi preferred having the upper hand.

“There’s no need for jealousy as long as we have the same goal,” Akechi said smoothly. Akira made note that he did not, in fact, answer the question. “The Phantom Thieves ought to be grateful that you are lending them your power, as I am.”

“Mm,” Akira hummed as he busied himself with making Akechi a refill. He appreciated the rare expression of gratitude from Akechi, but he felt wrong accepting it when it was being used to deflect his partner’s concern. As often as the two of them made use of the metaverse, it was true that they had little knowledge of personas. All they had were old documents Akechi had retrieved about cognitive psience, which never once mentioned summoning an alter ego to fight monsters with, considering how... un-scientific that sounded. Morgana was actually becoming an important source of information on the phenomenon, but he still left a lot of questions unanswered. Like the Velvet Room, the navigation app, and not to mention personas like Loki...

“Your phone keeps buzzing, you know,” Akechi said, nodding his head in the direction of Akira’s abandoned phone on the counter.

“Group chat,” Akira said without looking up. “My passcode is 0488 today. Go ahead and read it if you want.” Akira had recently made a habit of changing his phone’s passcode sporadically, but he had no secrets from Akechi.

Akechi took him up on the offer, but Akira could see he was merely skimming the conversation when he came over to pour Akechi more coffee. Probably because it wasn’t anything all that interesting. All the four of them had been doing was waiting, so the group chat was constantly filled with Ann worrying and Ryuji rambling about movies. Ryuji was surprisingly nonchalant about being threatened with expulsion. Of course, Akira was as well, but it just didn’t seem to have the same sting as the first time. It seemed Ryuji just had the utmost faith in their plan; it was refreshing.

“So this calling card...” Akechi started. Ryuji was probably bragging about his craftsmanship again. “I doubt it can be traced back to the metaverse, but do be warned that Principal Kobayakawa works with Shido. If this stunt attracts enough attention, it could put your school under scrutiny, and it wouldn’t take Shido long to piece together that you had something to do with it.”

“I know,” Akira said. “I couldn’t exactly tell them to keep a low profile considering the whole idea of the calling card was to bring attention to our existence.”

“So you had nothing to do with the flashiness of it all? I find that hard to believe.” Akechi tilted his head up and smirked.

“Oh no, if it were up to me, we would have broadcast it all across Japan. Special effects and voice disguisers - the whole shebang.” Akira grinned when he made Akechi laugh. He’d always had a flair for the dramatic, and Akechi knew it.

“Please don't,” Akechi said.

“I wonder if video cameras work in the metaverse...” Akira continued, dodging Akechi’s briefcase as it was swatted at him.

“Hey kid--” Sojiro’s voice interrupted. “Do you realize the sign says ‘closed’ outside? You’re killing my business.” The man crossed his arms, but his expression softened when he noticed Akechi. “Ah, if it isn’t the detective. You haven’t been in for a while.”

“Sojiro-san,” Akechi said, using one of his many TV-certified smiles to placate the old man. “It may have been my mistake, as it was very windy when I--”

“You don't have to keep making excuses for this guy,” Sojiro grumbled as he snatched up his apron. “I get it. You two don't get to see much of each other now that he got himself kicked out of that private school. But no closing shop for catch-up.”

The two boys nodded. Akira was envious of how much Sojiro liked Akechi. If it were anyone else in the cafe, Akira would have never heard the end of it. But because it was good-influence, smart-guy Akechi, Sojiro let it slide. Akira could have done without the snide remarks at his own expense though.

“You better not be charging him. You owe him for being the only person keeping a troublesome kid like you in line,” Sojiro added, because he hadn’t insulted Akira enough apparently.

“What happened to killing your business?” Akira replied cheekily.

Sojiro laughed. “It’s obviously coming out of your wallet.”

Akechi laughed, too. The traitor.

As Sojiro and Akechi caught up, Akira went ahead and cleaned up behind the counter until he heard the sound of scratching at the cafe door. He froze when he eyed Morgana outside, who made a loud _meow_ to get his caretaker’s attention. Akechi froze, too. He was supposed to be gone before Morgana came home.

Akira went ahead and let the cat in, trying to stand in between him and Akechi the whole time. It wasn’t a huge deal if Morgana saw him, of course, as he was just another customer, but Akira didn’t want to risk anything if he could help it.

“Lady Ann’s photographer was allergic to cats!” Morgana whined the moment he could be heard. “I got shooed outside instantly. And she was supposed to model _swimsuits_...!”

“Tragic,” Akira deadpanned.

“Cat goes upstairs,” Sojiro ordered. Akira mentally thanked him for the business hours rule.

“Yeah, yeah...” Morgana muttered as he trotted up the staircase. He didn’t expect further response from Akira with other people in the room, but Akira would surely get an earful about the tragedy later.

The moment Sojiro turned around, Akira snickered. Akechi’s face was priceless. “You could hear him, couldn’t you?” he whispered.

Akechi’s skin had gone pale and his mouth left agape. Even when completely prepared for the phenomenon of a talking cat, Akira knew it had to be disorienting. It took a moment for Akechi to regain his composure. “...yes,” he said slowly before speaking again, more confident this time. “It’s a wonder you can grow accustomed to something as bizarre as that.”

“What, as bizarre as a secret world filled with shadows?” Akira replied, loud enough to make Akechi flinch at the possibility of being overheard. Of course, Akira was careful enough not to let Sojiro listen in; he just liked to fluster the detective.

“A fair point,” Akechi said after a beat. He then stood and finished off his drink, nodding to Akira to signal that they’d talk more later. “Thank you for the coffee. It was good to see you, too, Sojiro-san.”

Sojiro grunted, but his smile betrayed the gruff reply. “Try to stop by more often. The kid clearly misses you.” Akira shot him a glare, which only made Sojiro’s smile grow.

“Ha ha, I’ll do my best,” Akechi said smoothly. He winked at Akira, who stuck out his tongue in response.

 

* * *

 

_May 2_

Akira had expected the change of heart to work, but even so, Kamoshida’s confession seemed almost impossibly flawless. He admitted to each and every one of his crimes, including those no one would have suspected him for. He took responsibility for Shiho Suzui’s attempted suicide, for the rumors surrounding his and Ann’s relationship... everything. And nothing of the confession could lead anyone to believe there was another world full of shadows and twisted desires accountable. It was the perfect crime.

And it was a crime; Akira would admit to that. The calling cards were practically blackmail, and stealing a heart _was_ theft. But as a lowly high school delinquent in a rotten world, it was the best he could do. It was society’s fault it had to come to this, Akira would tell himself. If the world were fair, then he and Akechi wouldn’t have to rely on the metaverse to uphold their justice. Even if that justice was becoming more and more warped as time went on...

_“I will take responsibility and kill myself for it...!”_

Kamoshida’s words echoed through Akira’s mind. He could have never anticipated that response. To think that their actions as the Phantom Thieves would change him so much that he would consider himself deserving of death... It was haunting. Of course, it wasn’t their fault by any means, Akira would remind himself. If stealing someone’s twisted desires away meant leaving them a hollow husk of regret, that was their own doing by centering their life around such warped aspirations.

He couldn’t help but wonder, however, what exactly was stolen in place of the treasure. Or, that is to say, what part of a person the treasure represented. After all, Kamoshida may not have been capable of the terrible things he once did anymore, but his first reaction was to run away, which Ann immediately called him out on. Even with the change of heart, he was still a coward, mortified by the consequences of his prior actions. So then what changed? It wasn’t as though Kamoshida would instantly become a reformed member of society who sought to right his own wrongs. Instead, he craved release from the life he led - the life he no longer wanted to continue.

For a brief moment, Akira wondered if he didn’t have a persona, if someone like him would have a Palace, too. If there would be a switch someone could flip without his knowing that could fill him with regret. Something someone could steal from him that would change his own heart.

 _Justice..._ he thought. That was what he had been clinging to this past year, but had he grown complacent in his circumstances? Perhaps, Akira considered, he ought to be more critical about the decisions he had been making. But after a moment, he shook his head. He couldn’t waste time dwelling on things such as that; he would have to maintain his ideals, lest risk being nothing more than a delinquent with a taste for chaos. An accomplice to murder. A _criminal_.

No, no one was stealing this away from him.

Akira had to snap himself out of his thoughts. He hadn’t even noticed Ann join them up on the rooftop. Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying, but her smile was brighter than ever. “Shiho regained consciousness,” she had said, and now she knew Kamoshida was paying for what he did to her.

Akira felt a surge of resolve. At least this time, he knew what he did was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I am not at all trying to paint Akira as a good person right now. He has unwittingly been influenced by Akechi, but that’s not to say he won’t change now that he has better presences in his life. The “Redemption” tag doesn’t just refer to Akechi after all...
> 
> p.s. Seigi = "Justice" so I used it for the school Akechi and Akira went to. Also expect longer and more frequent chapters soon!


	5. Abnegation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I will never believe in anything again_   
>  _Though change will come_   
>  _Oh, change will come_   
>  _I will never believe in anything again_

_May 7_

Mementos had been thoroughly exhausting. It wasn’t the first time Akira had ventured that far in, but it was the first time he’d led an entire team through it. It was also the first time he had made use of his newfound ability to summon up to six personas. Previously, Akira only had access to curse and bless attacks (both of which Robin Hood could cover), but now he had suddenly found himself capable of all magical elements. This meant he was front and center in all battles in order to ensure the enemy got knocked down.

Doable, but exhausting.

 **Goro Akechi 19:15  
** Did work go well?

Akira couldn’t help but chuckle at the attempt at a coded message. It wasn’t like he would be careless enough to open his texts in front of Morgana.

 **Akira Kurusu 19:34  
** More or less. Meet me at Shibuya Station?

“Morgana,” Akira said casually, not even looking down at the cat trotting beside him. “Why don't you go on ahead? I’m going to work a late shift tonight.” Akira hoped the simple fib would suffice; he wasn’t in the mood to fabricate any elaborate lies.

“What?” Morgana frowned as deeply as a cat could. “After all that fighting, you should get some rest!”

Akira held back a sigh. He couldn’t be mad, as he did appreciate the concern. “I know, but Panther could use some better armor and we spent all the earnings from Kamoshida’s Palace already.”

“Mmmmm, alright. If it’s for Lady Ann...” Morgana mumbled, and Akira smiled to himself. Evidently any lie that benefited Ann would work on Morgana. Good to know. “Just don't get back too late! We can’t have you falling asleep in class again.”

“You’ll just have to keep me awake,” Akira teased. If Morgana was going to stowaway in his bag, he may as well.

“Yeah, yeah...that’s why _I’ll_ go get some sleep.”

“I’m forever in your debt,” Akira said with faux drama, clutching his chest with a _thud_. This earned another groan from Morgana, but Akira could see that he was resisting a smile. With that, they parted, and Akira made his way to his and Akechi’s meeting spot.

He chose a small alleyway close to the station and released a soft sigh, allowing the quiet night to swallow it up. Akira savored the silence; it was preferable to the constant whispering present in the Metaverse.

Another sigh as he thought about Mementos. He still couldn’t quite believe that they had changed someone’s heart. It seemed all too easy: find a shadow, defeat it, talk some sense into it, steal its treasure. Had it always been that simple? It was one thing when Morgana explained the requirements for stealing a Palace owner’s heart, but this? No calling card, no show, just... delegation. He’d never thought to try such a thing on shadows. Neither of them had.

Akira stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and looked up at the night sky - too cloudy to spot a single star. This was not going to be a fun conversation.

 

* * *

 

It was a while before the detective finally arrived at the station, and another while for him to pretend to have somewhere to be before discretely slipping into the alley alongside Akira.

“Hey,” Akira said as soon as he recognized Akechi’s silhouette. He forced himself to stand up straight and cross his arms. “Morgana thinks I’m working late, so you owe me money.”

Akechi, unprepared for that sort of greeting, let out an undignified snort. “I’m not giving you money,” he said as he took his place leaning against the wall opposite to Akira.

“Boo,” Akira whined.

The brown-haired boy chuckled again with a shake of his head. “Tell me about your trip to the Metaverse,” he said, cutting straight to the point.

“What, no foreplay?” Akira grinned. It wasn’t fair that he was not yet close enough to his Shujin classmates to get away with his teasing just yet, so Akechi would have to deal with twice as much each time they saw each other. Also, while he wouldn’t admit it, Akira was stalling.

Akechi didn’t miss a beat. “First you ask me for money, and now this? Dare I ask what the nature of our relationship is in your eyes?” He plastered a TV smile on to hide what was obviously going to be a smirk. Akira saw through it; it made him snicker.

“You tell me. You’re the one who asked me to meet you in a sketchy alley.”

Akechi rolled his eyes as he lost patience. “Akira, please,” he said, no longer continuing the charade.

“Begging now?”

The tips of Akechi’s ears flushed red, and Akira couldn’t stop himself from releasing his bubbling laughter. He’d gotten what he wanted.

“...You enjoy yourself far too much,” Akechi huffed, trying to frown despite how much it looked like a pout.

“Guilty,” Akira hummed. He then scrunched his eyebrows together and spoke much lower. “We changed another heart. No palace this time.”

It took a moment for Akechi to adjust to the more serious subject matter. He honestly expected another half hour of teasing before Akira gave him anything useful. “I thought you said the Palace owner’s...treasure? had to be involved.”

“Apparently even petty criminals have desires to be stolen.” Akira watched the detective as he spoke, analyzing his reaction to the new information carefully. He described the trip at length, sparing no detail, and went silent once he was finished. He observed Akechi, who was scratching his chin with a gloved finger as the words sank in. Akira simply waited and swallowed the lump in his throat he didn’t notice had formed.

“To think there’s so much about the Metaverse we didn’t know, even with all of Wakaba’s research...” Akechi said softly, still contemplating.

Akira cleared his throat, but his voice still came out rushed and somewhat raspy. “If only we had met Morgana sooner,” he urged, looking Akechi right in the eyes.

“Yes, that certainly could have been advantageous,” Akechi said simply.

Akira frowned. “Is that all you’re going to say about that?”

“What do you mean?” Akechi crossed his arms and tilted his head curiously, but Akira knew he was deflecting. Neither of them wanted to have this conversation.

“Changing hearts, Goro,” Akira said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his cool. “ _Advantageous?_ If we had known about this possibility, then maybe we wouldn’t be caught in this mess.”

Akechi sighed. He must have known this was coming. “But we didn’t.”

“We do now.”

An uncomfortable silence filled the air between them. They met each other’s eyes; Akira’s were ablaze with determination, yet Akechi’s held nothing but a blank stare.

“...What are you suggesting?” Akechi asked, although it wasn’t a question he allowed Akira to answer. “That we turn back now and play nice? You and I know Shido would have our _heads_ if we dared step out of line at this point. There’s no backing out.”

Of course Akira knew. The two of them had long since abandoned the idea of betraying Shido’s orders; it was a means to an end, after all. But Akira wasn’t letting this go easily. “We know Shido has a Palace.”

At that, Akechi laughed. One of the almost-sinister ones that he never lets escape. “Even with all our gifts, we barely made a dent in Kaneshiro’s Palace. You really think we could take on someone as wicked as Masayoshi Shido? Even if we had the aid of your new motley crew, who would more than likely be dead weight.” Akechi’s eyes were hollow, his face void of emotion. He’d resigned to this fate long ago. “Besides, let’s say Shido confesses all his crimes- you realize we’d be convicted as well, yes?”

“It’s...” Akira hesitated, but he forced himself to speak. “It’s not about us.”

“Oh?” Akechi crooned, and Akira flinched at the tone. “What happened to the boy who swore vengeance on the corrupted society that condemned him? What happened to making Shido pay for the lives he’s ruined? If not that, then what has this all been about, _Akira_?”

Akira opted to ignore the scrutinizing voice Akechi took his name in. He knew the answer. “...Justice,” he said with conviction.

For a moment, Akechi’s face softened. Another moment, and he was himself again, replacing his manic expression for that of the Detective Prince. “...Let me show you something,” he said with a sigh, his eyes almost apologetic. He opened his briefcase and pulled out what looked like case files, but Akira recognized the insignia. This was for Akechi’s _other_ job. “Ryuzaburo Sada.” With no further explanation, he handed the pages to Akira, who read them over curiously.

From what he could gather, the man in question was the head of a large conglomerate that had been at the center of some recent scandals. From the looks of it, he had no connection to Shido, so Akira figured the rumors were the least of the Conspiracy’s concern. Okumura was undoubtedly behind this hit, simply wanting to remove his competition. Akira looked back up at Akechi, urging him to explain.

“You speak of justice, but even if someone like Sada confessed to his crimes, he’d likely be given a slap on the wrist, then be replaced by someone equally as corrupt. People like him have the law wrapped around their finger; they’d never be rightfully punished for things such as fraud and bribery.” Akechi paused, but Akira knew where this was going. “But the police wouldn’t be able to ignore someone so consumed with greed that he would lash out- potentially pose a threat to society...”

“You’re suggesting a psychotic breakdown is the only way he’d face jail time,” Akira finished for him, his voice resigned.

“Precisely. And the whole company would go down with him.”

Akira shook his head. “But Kamoshida insisted he face the consequences for his actions. Who’s to say this man wouldn’t do the same?” He knew he couldn’t actually suggest Akechi went against the Conspiracy’s wishes, but he’d be a fool to think this conversation was limited to Ryuzaburo Sada.

Akechi took the case files and shook his head. “Don't be naive.” With a swift turn of his head, Akechi started walking, and Akira stood there a moment, wondering if Akechi was really about to leave, before he felt his wrist being tugged along. Akira opened his mouth to speak, but he shut it as he felt the familiar rush of being thrust into the Metaverse and saw his outfit shift into Joker’s.

“What are you doing?” Akira asked. It wasn’t like Akechi to bring Akira along on any of his assignments. In spite of all his talk about Akira being on his side, it was the one thing he wanted Akira to have no part of. Perhaps it was Akechi’s attempt at being noble, at keeping Akira’s hands clean, but it was hard to find altruism in something like murder.

“Seeing is believing, is it not?” Akechi said easily, donned in his princely attire. It didn’t match his unpleasant expression. “So if you’re so set on changing people’s hearts, why don't you change Sada’s? I could use the firsthand knowledge.”

“Cut the bullshit, Goro,” Akira said with newfound confidence - Joker’s confidence. “Do you really take me as enough of a fool to believe you’re alright with that?”

“Oh, I’m not,” Akechi confirmed. But he looked at Akira seriously, the venom in his voice not present in his eyes. “But it would be wrong of me to entirely disregard your feelings on this.” Shocked by his words, Akira said nothing in response, and the two of them continued into the depths of Mementos in silence.

Ryuzaburo Sada’s shadow was several times more sickening than Nakanohara’s shadow had been. It had been easy to sympathize with the “clingy ex-boyfriend” once his heart had been changed, but Sada was particularly revolting. Not only did he see himself as above all his employees in the real world, but he appeared to have recruited several lesser shadows to play the part of his subordinates in this world as well. Akira could see why Akechi brought him here - in hopes of having Sada’s shadow change his mind rather than the detective doing so. But Akira grit his teeth and raised his blade, ready to do what he could to prove Akechi wrong, but unfortunately, it would be ultimately up to Sada’s character. Which was not reassuring.

Akechi and Akira were a fearsome duo, to the point where the rotten businessman never stood a chance. The only hit he even managed was a cowardly shot at Akechi as he paused to gape at Akira’s newfound finesse at wielding multiple personas. Each subordinate was shot down before they even had a turn to react, and the moment he was alone, Ryuzaboro Sada fell to his knees after one Eiga to the chest.

“P-please, don't hurt me! I’ll give you anything!” the shadow sputtered pathetically. “However much you want!”

Akechi scoffed. “We have no interest in your money.” He then looked to Akira and tilted his head in Sada’s direction. It seemed he was serious about letting Akira demonstrate, as he actually stood back and placed his gun in his holster. “Go on, then.”

Akira paused, searching Akechi’s expression for any sign of deceit before turning to the mumbling heap of a man. “Money can’t fix everything,” he heard himself say, once again opting to talk sense into the shadow. It seemed to be a necessary step in materializing the treasure, which explains why he and Akechi had never encountered one before. Shadows were not pleasant conversationalists.

“Pah, you say that! But money is the only constant thing in my life,” Sada said, his voice cracking, as if that somehow justified his behavior. If anything, it made him sound even worse. “Everyone just wants me for my riches- they leave once they get to know me.”

“I wonder why,” Akechi said dryly. He raised his hands in apologetic surrender when Akira shot him a glare.

“Only you can change that,” Akira said instead, and this seemed to resonate with the man. But before he could respond, Akechi spoke again.

“Is that something you can really do? Change?” he asked with faux curiosity. “I wonder what your ex-wife would say.”

Akira tensed. He should have known this was more or less a trap.

“I...” Sada sobbed. Akira couldn’t find it in himself to pity the man, far too concerned with what he was about to say. “I used to take my frustrations out on her. I was a horrible husband. ...But if I change, she might take me back, right?”

Akira didn’t like how the man was looking at him, like he honestly expected affirmation from a stranger. And of course, Akechi answered instead. “You made her life miserable. She hated you enough to leave you and raise your two children alone rather than suffer for your financial support. Imagine how hard she must have struggled to get her life back together after all that...but you think you can become a good enough person to win her back, am I correct?”

The man scrambled to his feet, tossing whatever money this shadow-version of himself had pocketed onto the ground in what he believed to be a gesture of goodwill. “It was the greed that drove me to behave how I did! Without it... surely I would be a much more deserving person...! I-I could give her the financial security I should have provided when we split...! I could--”

Wordlessly, Akechi whipped out his gun and fired a warning shot at Sada’s feet to shut him up. He then disregarded the (petrified) man and turned to Akira. “His wife has been haunted by this man’s wrongdoings for most of her adult life, and now that she’s finally stable once again, you want this man to re-enter her life with his pathetic attempts at rehabilitation?”

“He’ll realize it’s wrong,” Akira said, talking over Sada’s blubbering attempt to defend himself.

“No, he’ll try to do what’s right,” Akechi said with resigned objectivity. “And oftentimes, even that can be wrong.”

Akira went silent. Part of him knew what Akechi said to be true. If anything, it was applicable to the two of them. But another part of him just didn’t want it to be. Akira’s eyes traveled over to the trembling shadow, who had taken a bold step forward, and was cowering in front of Akira’s form. In his outstretched hands was a single, golden medallion - his treasure, no doubt.

“Please...” the man said hoarsely. “I have no one. I just want her back...”

Even rehabilitation could be selfish, then.

“Just do it,” Akira said. He saw Akechi’s clothes begin to morph into the dark suit he had only seen a few times before, and then he turned away from the shadow, refusing to meet his panicked eyes. He couldn’t watch.

 

* * *

 

The two of them were mostly silent as they exited the Metaverse. Akira was even more exhausted than he had been before, and Akechi could see it. He’d offered an apology for bringing Akira into Mementos for the second time that day, but it rang hollow in Akira’s ears. He felt numb.

“At least let me walk you home,” Akechi said when Akira stumbled for the third time.

“You’re not sorry,” Akira said humorlessly. “Don't act like you are.”

Akechi sighed. “You’re right, I’m not.” He grabbed Akira by the shoulder before he could disappear off to Yongen-Jaya. “...But I probably should be. I may be a manipulative asshole sometimes, but I could at least attempt to be a decent friend.”

Akira cracked a smile, but he quickly bit it back down. He wasn’t ready to forgive Akechi quite yet. “Manipulative asshole? Sounds about right.”

“Well, they were your words first.”

“Ah, right,” Akira said, failing to fight the urge to fall back into their comfortable banter. “It’s hard to keep track of all our pet names over the past year.”

Akechi smiled, but it was small and sad - one of his few genuine expressions. “Let me walk you home,” he said again, gentler this time, and Akira couldn’t find it in his heart to say no.

 

* * *

 

_May 10_

“Hey!” Morgana chimed from Akira’s bed - which he had still been using as his own, even after their adventure in Mementos. Akira had accepted his new roommate at this point. “I’m beginning to sound like a broken record here, but you need to sleep!”

“ _Beginning_ to?” Akira snickered, his face still buried in his notebook.

“Don't get smart with me!” Morgana hissed, turning his head up in disapproval as he hopped over to Akira’s desk. “You can’t keep relying on the medication Dr. Takemi prescribed you to stay focused in class, you know!”

“That’s not what they’re for,” Akira protested as he promptly shut his book and hooked the lock into place. Morgana gave him a funny look.

“What's that book for anyway?” he asked as he toyed with the contraption, unable to open it with his cat-paws.

“It’s my probation journal,” Akira said. It was sort of true. “I was finishing writing about how my cat tells me how to live my life.”

“Don't you have to turn that in at the end of the year??” Morgana asked, his voice going at least an octave higher.

“Mm, I suppose they’ll write me off as a crazy person then. Shame.”

“You’d better be joking,” Morgana said as he followed Akira down the stairs where he could brush his teeth. “If you’re writing sensitive information in that book, you need to be careful with it! Otherwise someone could figure out your secret identity and everything would be ruined! You do want the Phantom Thieves to succeed, don't you?”

Akira looked up at his reflection in the mirror. If everything went according to his new plan, then yes, the Phantom Thieves would have their moment of fame. “I do,” he said, then nodded resolutely. “I really do.”

“...Good,” Morgana said in response, appreciating Akira’s serious answer. “So don't be an idiot!”

“No promises,” Akira quipped back with a grin.

“Ugh! Go to _sleep!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than expected; I lost my beta and I really wanted this chapter to come across how I wanted it to.


End file.
